An Injured Chao
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After failing to catch Sonic, Amy walks home only to discover a badly injured chao she quickly takes him home and helps him get better and after naming him Echo the chao slowly begins to trust her and gets really close to her and protective. Soon the chao really wants to thank her and gives her some of his special powers, but danger soon comes.
1. Chapter 1

**An Injured Chao**

 **A/N: Hey guys had this idea for a little while so thought I'd try it out. Would like to wish everyone a happy new year, one of my new year's resolutions is to hopefully update my other stories, I do apologise for that though just had a lot of stuff going on recently.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic ruins as a very tired pink hedgehog walked the same path that she'd been on chasing a certain blue hedgehog. She'd failed in catching the blue blur as he used a sonic boom as soon as she almost caught him. Amy sighed as she walked while gazing up at the sun, "oh, well maybe I'll catch him, next time." She muttered as she placed both her hands behind her back.

The pink hedgehog had almost reached her cottage home when she passed some trees and bushes along the dirt path, she thought nothing of it at first but then a faint whimper caught her ears. "Huh, w-what?" Amy mumbled as she stopped at the spot she thought she heard the sound and listened more closely and she heard it again.

Amy frowned and began pushing her way in through the bushes and she heard the sound again, "I wonder if that's what I think it is?" She muttered as she pushed through more bushes and let out a horrified gasp as she laid eyes on a very injured chao.

"A…A c-chao? The p-poor thing's badly hurt," Amy gasped in shock as she tried to approached the light blue chao who was crying and whimpering the poor thing had bruises and cuts all over it and it was covered in leaves.

The chao barely saw Amy approach him and he suddenly panicked and hissed at her trying to bat her away with his hands. "E-easy, it's alright…I…I'm going to help you." Amy said calmly she slowly approached the chao and bent down to its level on her knees.

The chao tried to back away but found he didn't have the strength so he just hissed more but as soon as Amy placed her hand on his head the chao suddenly stopped hissing at her. He gazed up at the pink hedgehog through his watery blue eyes feeling shocked that he was being showed kindness something that he's never experienced.

Amy gasped with worry when the chao closed his eyes "oh, no. He….C-can't be?" She whispered a tears almost escaping her eyes but she stopped when she felt a pulse and she sighed in relief. "I have to get him home." She said and reached for her dress ripping apart off and she covered the chao to keep him warm.

She picked him up gently and kept him close to her as she ran the rest of the way to her home, "hang on little guy." Amy muttered as she ran cradling the chao.

She soon made it to her home and quickly she got to her living room and placed the choa on a pillow on the couch. Amy raced to her kitchen and grabbed her medical supplies and got straight to treating the chao. After an hour the hedgehog had finally dealt with every cut and bruise on the poor chao who was now sleeping.

Amy sighed in relief as she finished and placed a hand on the chao's tiny one, "you should be okay now and after some rest you'll be up and about in no time," she mumbled with a smile and looked around and found a blanket which she placed over him.

She kept him there while she cooked her dinner and sat and watched TV till she was ready for bed, she gently cradled the chao and carried him up to her room to where she placed him on a chair that was just beside her bed. She placed the blanket on him and then got into her bed, where she read a book for a bit. Amy glanced over the chao after she felt herself get tired and she closed the book over and set it aside "I wonder what happened to you?" She mumbled with a yawn. "You'll be safe here though…" Amy said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

….

The next morning Amy had been up early and tided around her house and was going to spend the day making cookies. Her original plan was to look for Sonic but since she had the chao staying with her she thought she'd stay at home until the chao was ready to go outside.

Up in her room the blue chao was starting to wake from its sleep, "c-chao.." He softly chirped realising he was sitting on a soft pillow and under a warm blanket. It seemed to like the feeling he'd never had this before and then memory of being held in a cold cage flashed in his head, the chao's eyes widened and he got up in fright fearing that he might still be in one but then he saw that he wasn't.

The chao flew in the air and stared at the chair that he was just on and sighed in relief. Suddenly he heard humming coming from downstairs and strange smell was drifting through his nose. He flew downstairs and stopped when he saw Amy in the kitchen. He watched Amy in wonder as she placed cookies in the oven.

Amy took her oven gloves and sat them on the counter as she noticed the chao peering through the doorway. The hedgehog gasp with a smile "oh, your awake," She said as she was about to head over to him but he hid behind the stairs. Amy paused in her way worry washing over her, she slowly approached the chao and saw him cowering on the second stair.

Amy bit her lip as she bent down on her knees and place her hand on the chao, "h-hey it's okay, there's no need to be afraid, I…I won't hurt you." Amy said softly as the chao stopped shivering and peaked an eye round at her. She smiled down at him and the chao starred up at her with its eyes wide open. Amy got up "you can come in when you're ready." She said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

The chao flew in the air again still with his eyes wide open no one had ever treated him so nicely before, he expected to be beaten. "Chao," He mumbled before flying into the kitchen Amy grinned when she saw this, "don't worry little chao, you can trust me, maybe I should give you a name would you like that?"

The chao seemed to think and nodded as he flew to the table, "Okay, hm, how about Echo?" Amy thought out loud.

The chao looked down at the ground but then lit up a little since it liked it "chao, chao." It nodded.

Amy grinned happy the chao seemed a little trusting of her and he liked the name she still couldn't help but wonder what happened to him "okay, Echo it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Injured Chao**

 **Chapter 2**

A couple of weeks had passed Amy and Echo had gotten closer, the chao had become a little more trusting of Amy which she was really happy about. Today Amy had invited her best friend Cream the rabbit and her chao Cheese over to her house. The two were excited to meet Echo as they chapped the door to the pink hedgehog's home.

"I can't wait to meet Echo, can you Cheese?" Cream asked Cheese who was flying beside her.

"Chao, chao." The chao cheered excited at the thought of meeting a new chao, just then they heard the pink hedgehog's voice from inside.

"Coming!" She called as soon got to the door "hey Cream thanks for coming round," Amy greeted and giggled when Cheese almost pounced on her and hugged her. "It's great to see you too Cheese."

"Chao, chao," Cheese cried happily.

"We've missed you Amy, it's been quite a while," Cream said also giggling at Cheese.

After Amy hugged Cheese she promptly hugged the rabbit who returned the hug eagerly "it sure has Cream and I've missed you guys too. Now come on in and I'll introduce you to Echo." Amy said as she stepped aside and let the rabbit and chao inside.

"Now please don't make sudden movements Echo's still a little nervous of things, I don't think he even fully trusts me yet." Amy explained as they walked into the living room to see the little chao lying on a pillow on the couch.

"It was just awful of what you explained over the phone Amy, I wonder what happened to him?" Cream wondered out loud as she looked at the chao.

Amy nodded in agreement "yeah It sure is."

"Do you think a person did that to him?" Cream asked sadly.

"I hope not, because if anyone did I'd like to get a hold of them and do the same to them." Amy growled angrily bawling her left fist. Cream nodded in agreement as Cheese flew over to Echo who suddenly jumped in fright at seeing the other chao.

"Chao!" Echo cried as he hid under the cushion cover and peaked out ever so slightly.

Amy sighed sadly as she walked round to the front of the couch and bent down, "oh, please don't be scared Echo, these guys are my friends, they're really nice. This is Cheese and this is Cream," she explained pointing to the two.

Echo watched from under the cover as Cream bowed her head and Cheese held out his paw, "it's really nice to meet you Echo, won't you please come out?" Cream asked politely the light blue chao starred up at Cheese who nodded.

"Chao, chao."

Echo slowly came out and the girls smiled as Cheese helped him up, "chao," Echo chirped softly. He flew over to Amy and landed on her shoulders as he had discovered that that's where he likes to sit.

Amy gently pet him on his cheeks "I knew you could do it," she turned to Cream "okay what are we going to do today?"

Cream seemed to think for a minute "hm, well me and Cheese were thinking of making cookies but we can only stay until noon as momma said we have to go home," she suggested as she looked at Cheese who nodded.

Amy shrugged "okay cookies it is. I have the ingredients in the kitchen left over from yesterday." They all went into the kitchen and they began making the cookies Echo seemed to warm up to Cream and Cheese as they began having a flour fight as they were waiting on the cookies being made. The girls and the chao's giggled until Cream and Cheese had to go home.

Amy walked the rabbit and chao to the door the girls still giggling as the pink hedgehog opened the door for the rabbit. "Thank you for today Amy me and Cheese had lots of fun didn't we Cheese? And it was nice to meet you Echo" Cream said look at her companion who was still covered in flour.

Cheese cheered doing a circle above them "chao, chao," he cried making the girls and Echo giggle more.

Amy wiped her eyes as she calmed down from the laughter "no problem Cream we had fun too. Say hi to your mum for me and apologise for me about me getting you covered in flour."

Cream giggled "don't worry Amy my mother won't mind…Well we better get going come on Cheese." Cream quickly gave the hedgehog a hug and said goodbye as she ran along side Cheese out the gate and headed home.

Amy sighed happily as she began getting things cleaned up Echo followed her about everywhere not wanting to leave her side she pats his head as she finished her cleaning. "Oh you're getting so much better; how would you feel about going out with me? I have to go shopping." Amy said to Echo who seemed a little nervous.

"Chao…"

"Don't worry Echo, you'll be with me the whole time." Amy reassured.

Echo shifted about nervously but nodded Amy smiled and nodded back, "okay I'll grab my purse and we'll head on out." Amy said as she got her purse off the kitchen table and she and Echo headed out the chao sticking quite close to her.

The two headed for the city and began shopping Echo holding onto Amy every now and then and soon it was getting dark. They walked the street as Amy was holding a shopping bag full of food and Echo was now flying beside her. "You're doing so good, you're still a little nervous but don't worry we're heading home now." She said as she watched the chao fly beside her.

Amy then looked around noticing the street seemed a lot quiet than before, "hm there's a lot less people here, maybe it's because it's getting dark," she said with a shrug.

As they walked a group of three hedgehog's were standing at a corner ally way chatting away until they spotted her. The leader of the three was the first to spot her, "hm, hehe hey boys check it out," He chuckled as the pink hedgehog was coming closer.

The leader was a red hedgehog with purple eyes and messy quills, he wore a leather jacket and had an earring on his left ear. He also had a scar on the left side of his face, one of the other hedgehog's were green and the other was purple.

The green one had messy quills, blue eyes, white gloves and red trainers and had a pair of black sunglasses on his head. The purple one had red eyes, messy quills, orange trainers and both of his ears pierced and a scar on his right of his cheek.

Echo was the first to spot these three he gasped in fright which made Amy jumped as he hid behind her shoulder. "Chao!"

"Echo What's…." Amy started as she glanced at the chao she then heard evil chuckling coming towards her.

The pink hedgehog gasped at the sight of them she clutched her shopping bag tight and started to back away not wanting any trouble. "Well, well what's a pretty little hedgehog like you doing on this side of town?" The red hedgehog asked her wriggling his eyes.

Amy growled "none of your business buddy!"

The hedgehog's chuckled at one another "girls got some spunk I like that." Commented the purpled hedgehog.

"Hey I recognise her from some place," stated the green one who seemed to be thinking.

The leader nodded in agreement "you know she does look familiar now that you mention it."

Amy placed her shopping down and produced her hammer she was not in the mood for these three she'd heard about them causing havoc in the city and it's seems that they'd heard about her too.

The purple one suddenly gasped in shock grabbing the leaders arm to get his attention "I think I know."

The other two then suddenly saw the hammer and their eyes widened in fear "it's Amy Rose she's friends with that Sonic guy." Stated the green one as they back away from her.

"Isn't she his girlfriend?" Questioned the leader as he backed away with them.

Amy smirked as she raised her hammer they started to squirm and they yelped as she brought it crashing down in front on them making the purple one faint. The other two still had their eyes wide open and Amy was ready to take another swipe at them when they made a break for it quickly picking up the purple hedgehog on the way.

As they made a retreat the red hedgehog glanced back and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar light blue chao behind her just flying up above her shoulder. He smirked narrowing his eyes then continued running.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Injured Chao**

 **Chapter 3**

Amy huffed angrily as she watched the three hedgehog's run off and her hammer evaporated into thin air. Echo flew beside her eyes wide open he looked at Amy then flew over and hugged her round her neck surprising her. "Oh, Echo," she giggled and hugged him back.

The two walked back through the Mystic ruins heading for home when Echo suddenly tugged Amy's left hand as she was holding her shopping in her right, "hm, what is it Echo?" She asked as the chao looked as if he wanted to show her somewhere.

"Chao, chao, chao." He cried happily starring up at her.

"Do you want me to follow you somewhere?" Amy asked titling her head slightly.

Echo nodded letting go of her hand and flying in front of her leading the way, Amy smiled "okay lead the way."

The pair walked for a while through the trees across a couple of small rivers, passed a lake a couple of old ruins and they eventually reached an area that was covered in vines and tree branches. Echo paused in his flying seemingly looking around for a way through.

Amy sighed "I don't think we'll get through that Echo, I could try my hammer that might work but I don't think so."

Echo frowned but then gasped when he saw a hole "chao, chao!" He called catching Amy's attention.

Amy made her way over to him "oh a way through way to go Echo, let's go."

The two crawled through for a little while then at the end of the tunnel they reached a sight that Amy had never seen before. She awed at the beauty of it her eyes wide as she placed her shopping on the ground "oh wow, this is so beautiful…" Amy said starring at a sparking lake surrounded by tall trees and branches to keep it hidden and wild flowers along the lake's edge.

Echo sighed in relief he hadn't been here since that awful day he was captured. Amy gasped when she saw a lot of chao flying around, some were playing while others relaxed. The pink hedgehog noted that something was different about these chao.

"Echo did you live here?" Amy asked the chao beside her.

Echo nodded "chao."

Suddenly a bunch of chao saw them and were happy to see Echo, they happily flew over until they saw Amy suddenly becoming hostile towards them Amy gasped stepping away. They would have attacked her if Echo hadn't stood in front of them "chao, chao, chao!" He yelled furiously.

The other chao stopped eyes opened wide as they starred at the both of them, Amy sighed in relief as they backed down. "Thank you Echo." She said patting his head.

"Chao." Echo nodded leaning into her hand earning him strange looks from the other chao.

"Now, now what's all this noise about?" Came a voice to the left of them.

Amy gasped when she saw an older looking chao flying towards them very slowly, he was holding a long stick and he had a long beard, he was a bit darker blue than the other chao and he also had a leaf designed crown on his hid. Echo lit up in happiness when he saw him.

The older chao gasped in shock when the younger chao flew towards him hugging him full on. The older chao hugged back "oh my chaos my son has returned, I thought I'd lost you!" He cried almost in tears.

Amy and the other chao smiled at the sight the two pulled back and the older one noticed Amy he glared at her "it's one of those creature's quick let's get her out of here!"

Echo eyes went wide as the chao charged towards the pink hedgehog who put her hands up in defence, "w-wait!"

"CHAO, CHAO!" Echo cried out angrily once again in front of her this stopped his father which stopped the others.

"My son you know we can't have them here, they're after our powers why are you defending her?!" Echo's father asked bewildered.

Echo explained his story to them, they only watched on in shock and disbelief. Echo's father flew towards Amy making her nervous and she stepped back. "I must apologise; I was too quick to judge. I thought all you creatures were the same I must thank you for saving my son and I know just how to do it."

Amy relaxed a little "oh it's okay, my name is Amy, Amy Rose."

The chao nodded "it's nice to meet you, the hedgehog who saved my son. I must, must reward you, but first let me introduce myself I am king Zoto ruler of these chao's." He said bowing his head which prompted the others to bow too.

The fuchsia hedgehog eyes widened at them but she smiled bowing back "it's very nice to meet you all."

Zoto smiled and motioned for her to follow "come with me Amy I want to show you something." Amy nodded as she walked beside him with Echo on her other side.

…..

Meanwhile back in Tails workshop Sonic the hedgehog was lying around the fox's workshop watching Tails fix the Tornado. His ears perked up when he heard the fox mutter to himself, "now was it red wire or blue wire?"

Sonic sighed sitting on a chair leaning against the wall hands behind his head "I pretty sure it's blue."

Tails looked up from his work over and at the blue hedgehog "how do you know?"

Sonic shrugged "I don't know, just a guess."

Tails sighed in annoyance "weren't you going on a run?"

"Been there done that," Sonic sighed.

Tails shook his head "why don't you go another one? I need to work."

The hedgehog got up and started walking around "Tails I've basically been everywhere today, so It'd just be plain boring doing it again."

Tails rolled his eyes and went back to working "go spend time with one of our friends."

"Tried that already, well everyone except Amy. Hadn't thought about going to see her." Sonic said thinking to himself. Come to think of it he hadn't seen the pink hedgehog in nearly a month which really surprised him, what could be keeping her occupied? He shrugged he might as well find out. "Okay Tails I'm off catch ya later buddy."

Tails closed his eyes from the sudden gust of wind caused by Sonic's departure he groaned when he saw all the paper lying around "Sonic…."

The blue hedgehog was now on his way to the pink hedgehog's house he stopped when he reached it suddenly feeling nervous "come on Sonic it's just Amy," He muttered starring at her home. He frowned when he spotted a shady looking hedgehog sneaking around the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Injured Chao**

 **Chapter 4**

Sonic clenched his fist as he watched the shady looking hedgehog, who was trying to pry the windows open. "why is he trying to break into Amy's house?" Sonic mumbled and swiftly used his speed to jump on the tree in the pink hedgehog's front garden. He now stood on a branch towering over the shady hedgehog, which Sonic could now see was a red hedgehog.

"Hmmm, seems no one is home, that means they could both be gone. I'll come back later." The red hedgehog muttered to himself as he looked around making sure that no one saw him. He was still unaware of Sonic's presence above him.

The blue hedgehog watched as the hedgehog left and he growled, "when you come back you'll have me to deal with. No one tries to break into my friend's home specially when they're not there." Sonic said as he settled himself into the tree. "I wonder where Ames is anyway…?" Sonic questioned as he placed his arms behind his head.

….

Amy followed behind King Zoto with Echo flying beside her, the chao king lead them to the waters edge. All the chao and Amy gasped when the king raised his staff in the air and a beam of light shot out and hit the water, making it separate into a wall of water.

The king gestured for the pink hedgehog and Echo to keep on following, she nodded when Echo encouraged her, and they continued. Amy awed at the sight of the water towering above her, they soon reached a stone square panel in the ground. It was engraved with a picture of an ancient looking king chao.

King Zoto muttered words that Amy hadn't ever heard of before and tapped his staff twice on the ground. Amy wobbled around a bit when the ground shook and the panel began opening, once opened it revealed a stone stairway which lead into a hallway of darkness. Amy hesitated slightly, but she pushed her on and they went down the stairs.

She was relieved when the hallway lit up with torches, after walking down "this is amazing," Amy commented.

"Thank you. We chao pride ourselves on our history and this has been passed down from many generations of chao's." King Zoto said as he continued. They soon reached a room which also lit up with torches as soon as they entered.

The king stopped before another stone panel in the floor this time the panel was smaller than the other one. He muttered the same words again and the ground shook once more, a pedestal appeared emerging from the ground. On top was a red cushion and placed in the middle of it was a pink crystal.

Amy awed at the crystal as it sparkled, "it's so beautiful…"

"Yes, this is our pink crystal. It holds a special power that we chao can use. It protects the user whenever they are in danger, or the ones they hold dear are in danger." King Zoto explained as he flew up the top of the pedestal. He picked up the crystal and brought it over to Amy.

"As thanks for saving my son and taking such good care of him. I want to present you with this. It certainly goes with your fur colour." The king chao smiled letting out a chuckle.

Amy's eyes widened as he tried to hand over the crystal, "oh thank you so much…but No I couldn't take this. You guys need it to protect yourselves." Amy said in protest as she waved her arms.

The King smiled wider and chuckled a little more, "oh, not to worry my dear…We have another one that is more than enough to help us in our time of need, if need be."

Amy raised her eyes as she sighed, she looked to Echo who was nodding as he gestured to the crystal. The rosy hedgehog gasped as the crystal was placed inside in her hands, she lit up a bright pink colour and she closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them again the crystal was no longer in her hands.

"Uhhhh, were did it go? I only had it a second ago and now its gone," Amy said in a panic looking around herself.

The king chuckled again, "not to worry again, my dear once a person has claimed the crystal or been gifted with it, it will rest within the user themselves."

Amy's eyes widened, "so, its inside me?"

"Yes, and since you can use the magic hammer which you wield, when you call it out you'll be able to use the power with the hammer, when you or someone you care about is in danger." The king explained twirling his staff around.

Amy's eyes widened at the mention of her hammer, how'd the king know about it? She hadn't used it in front of him. "Uhhhhh…..How'd you know about my hammer?" She asked with a raised eye.

The king chuckled again, "I can sense these things, that hammer of yours is very powerful, indeed."

Amy smiled and shrugged, "yeah it is."

"So, why don't we get out hear and I'll show you how to use that power before you leave." The king suggested heading for the exit, Amy and Echo followed suit.

As they arrived back outside Amy looked on in amazement as the water flow back into its normal position. The other chao in the garden all returned to the waters edge to get a drink. "Now, my dear let me show you how to use this power. If you would, would you please bring out your hammer?" The king chao asked.

Amy nodded "sure," she replied and in one swift motion the pink hedgehog flicked her arms and wrist and the hammer appeared in her hands.

"Excellent, now repeat after me…oh great powerful crystal lend me the power to protect. " The king said now holding his staff the same way she was holding her hammer.

Amy nodded and did as asked, "oh, great powerful crystal lend me the power to protect." Amy said as let out gasp as she could feel a power surge going through her body.

She was now glowing a bring pink colour and she yelped when she felt her feet leaving the ground, "is….Is this suppose to happen?!" She asked.

The king nodded "yes, don't fret you'll get the hang of flying."

"Flying…?!" Amy exclaimed, but she soon calmed down, as she floated back down and landed on her feet again.

Echo cheered as she landed "chao, chao."

"Now remember with great power comes great responsibility. I only ask that you make sure that one with evil intentions does not get a hold of this, it could cause a lot of problems." The king said.

Amy nodded in determination, "you can count on me," she said and smiled "thank you so much for this."

"Your welcome, my dear." The king replied.

"Well, its getting dark, I'd better make my way home." Amy said looking towards the sky sadly knowing she may have to leave Echo behind.

Echo chirped sadly, "chao."

As they walked her to the exit which was the same way in which they came Amy turned to face the pair of chao, "Echo it was really great to meet you. Please stay safe here in the chao garden." Amy said sadly as she sighed as Echo was looking rather upset.

"Chao…." He croaked with a slow nod.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son and taking such good care of him, please assured that your always welcome here." The king chao said bowing his head.

Amy smiled with a nod, "thank you." She said as her eyes widened as Echo now had tears streaming down his face. She gasped when he pounced into her arms she caught him just in time. "Oh…Echo…. Don't worry this isn't goodbye forever I'll come and visit some time." Amy said softly as she hugged the chao back.

"Chao….Chao…" Echo shook his head furiously, he then turned back to his father. "chao, chao, chao, chao!" He exclaimed waving his arms about.

Amy gasped at how sad he looked, and she really wanted to know what he said, the king also gasped at his son. "But…. but….my boy…..You just returned to us….and now you want to leave us again?!" The king said in astonishment.

Amy gasped again, "Echo…"

The chao once again spoke "chao, chao, chao."

The king sighed sadly, and he briefly looked away, but he nodded, "okay my son, but please be careful and help this fine young lady protect the crystal from any evil doers."

Amy frowned in confusion, "what's going on?"

The king chuckled "it seems my son has taking a strong liking to you and doesn't want to leave you. Which is really unlike my son it takes him a while to like strangers."

Amy gasped as a big smile spread across her face, "Echo does this mean you wanna stay with me?"

Echo cheered nodding his head as he flew back into the rosy hedgehog and cuddled her around the neck. Amy giggled in excitement, "Echo your always welcome to stay with me, this is going to be great." Amy exclaimed.

The king coughed and caught their attention, "all I ask is that you take care of my son and he will help you with the crystal, and please don't forget to visit us occasionally."

The two nodded "don't worry your highness, I'll take good care of Echo and we'll come back soon."

The king nodded with smile, "well you better get going you two, before it gets dark."

Echo smiled big as his father was letting him go, "chao, chao!" He exclaimed, and he hugged his father.

"Alright, alright…" King Zoto chuckled.

Echo returned to Amy's side and the pink hedgehog she glanced at the chao, "are you ready to go home now?" She asked.

"Chao!" Echo nodded and flew around her.

Nodding herself Amy started walking through the tunnel from which they came waving as they went to all the chao staying behind. The pair finally made it back home just as it turned dark.

"Now that your staying with me Echo, I can introduce you my other friends. If your up it of course?" Amy asked as she looked the chao flying beside her, they had just arrived at her cottage home.

Echo nodded in excitement, "chao!"

Amy giggled "wonderful maybe tomorrow if they're not busy." Amy said thoughtfully.

As she walked up to her front door she prepared to put her key into the door, but before she could however a loud thud was heard to her left. Amy's ears perked up as Echo let out a growl, Amy gasped in fright as the shadow of a hedgehog stood on the edge of the porch.


End file.
